


Kindness & A Blanket

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 11 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble after watching Season 11 Episode 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness & A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

He's cold. He's shaking like a leaf in the wind and even here in the one place he should feel safest Castiel is terrified. He is terrified of losing control of this thing, this curse clawing into his grace. He is scared someone else will get hurt, that the next time he can't control what happens it will be one of them. If he hurt the Winchesters like this, curse or no curse a fate worse than death would never be enough to atone. He shudders violently their worried faces staring at him, their minds racing and the beat of both their hearts suggests sadness and worry. The chains he's shackled in once again rattle and Castiel slumps defeated and broken in the chair once again as Sam walks away.

He can hear Dean breathing heavily, he can see him clench his fists in anger at his side's where he thinks the end of his vision is. The Winchester looks like he's trying to swallow something stuck in his throat and for a moment maybe he does to. A familiar feeling finally breaks through the madness and it spreads warmth across his grace. It's Dean's hand on his shoulder. Slowly his knuckles drag across and the weight of the blanket once again sits across his shoulders and back. Deans hands come down across his front for a moment, hovering as he meets the Angels gaze. The smell of Dean is all over the blanket. He wraps it snuggly around Cas as if to say for a hundredth time without words how sorry he is for not just their fight, but with a look that says for all of it right back to the day it all went wrong...

Castiel grips onto the feeling sweeping through his chest as he closed his eyes. There are so many things left unsaid and ignored between them and yet so many being said in this simple gesture over a piece of sewn cloth.

"Were gonna fix this Cas. I won't... I won't let this thing take you out"

For a moment his fingers trace the yellow shade in Cas' face before his hand falls to his side again. It was so quick and simple, maybe he just imagined it.

Hopefully it hadn't however, and this time around if Castiel can ever get out of this mess, things will be different. When Dean reassuringly squeezes his shoulder at the involuntary moan of pain that escapes his lips, the clenching of his heart hopes more than anything he's right.


End file.
